La force des sentiments
by CharlaineH
Summary: A peine couronnée Aurore reçoit des propositions de mariage. Elle vient demander conseil et aide au peuple de la Landes et à Malefique.
1. Chapter 1

La journée était ensoleillée. Allongée l'ombre d'un chêne Maléfique laissait la chaleur de l'astre solaire réchauffer ses ailes. Cette sensation lui avait tant manquée ces dernières années. D'un coassement Diaval rappela sa présence. Maléfique ouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Et bien que veux-tu ? demanda Maléfique en donnant une apparence d'homme l'oiseau

- Il semblerait qu'Aurore ait été vue à proximité de la Landes.

A la mention du nom de la jeune reine Maléfique se leva un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Allons accueillir notre Reine comme il se doit Diaval.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le jeun homme redevint corbeau. Dans un même mouvement oiseau et protecteur de la Landes prirent leur envol. Maléfique ne se lasserait jamais de cette liberté retrouvée. Elle devait cela à sa chère Aurore, sa Mocheté comme elle l'appelait affectueusement. C'est à la jeune fille qu'elle devait sa liberté de voler aujourd'hui, et pas seulement. Aurore l'avait sauver des ténèbres. Auurore lui avait tant apporté ces seize dernières années sans que Maléfique ne le réalise.

Elle vit enfin la silhouette de la jeune femme se dessiner à l'horizon, ainsi que l'escorte qui l'accompagnait. Maléfique comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite mais d'une rencontre officielle. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'une telle rencontre avait été organisée. A proximité de la lisière de la Landes Reine et escorte stoppèrent les chevaux. Cela confirma l'intuition de Maléfique, il s'agissait d'une visite protocolaire. Avec grâce et douceur pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux, Maléfique se posa devant cette étrange assemblée.

- Soyez la bienvenue Reine Aurore, dit Maléfique en courbant la tête.

Aurore détestait lorsque Maléfique la saluait ainsi, tout comme ces visites officielles. Elle aimait surtout se retrouver aux côtés de sa marraine sans son statut de Reine. Elle aurait aimé descendre de cheval et courir dans les bras de Maléfique pour se retrouver en sécurité loin des tracas du royaume.

- Merci Protecteur de la Landes, répondit Aurore d'une voix neutre.

- Avions-nous rendez-vous ma Reine ? demanda Maléfique

- Non Maléfique, cependant une affaire de dernière minte m'oblige à convoquer les conseillers de la Landes ? Je dois m'entretenir avec eux d'un problème et d'une proposition qui vient d'arriver.

Maléfique n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cet entretien.

- Diaval, part devant et prévient le peuple de la Landes de l'arrivée de la Reine, dit Maléfique

Le corbeau partit rapidement exécuter l'ordre de Maléfique. Aurore fit avancer son cheval et se rapprocha de sa marraine qui lui avait tant manquée ces derniers jours. Maléfique était la seule personne auprès de qui la jeune Reine trouvait du réconfort.

- Tu as l'air épuisée Aurore, dit Maléfique en voyant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Je le suis, je rêve de passer une nuit loin des affaires du royaume, répondit la jeune fille qui se retint de descendre de cheval pour se réfugier dans les bras du protecteur de la Landes.

- Penses-tu pouvoir rester un peu ? Interrogea Maléfique. Il ya des affaires concernant la Landes dont je dois m'entretenir avec toi.

- Des affaires urgentes ? demanda Aurore.

- Des affaires que tu as laissées en suspend, répondit assez énigmatiquement Maléfique.

- Je ferais le nécessaire pour prolonger mon séjour ici dans ce cas, dit Aurore.

Maléfique se félicita de son stratagème, elle ferait le nécessaire afin que la visite protocolaire se prolonge. Elle prit la bride du cheval royal afin de guider la Reine et son escorte auprès du Conseil.

- Attend, dit Aurore. Messieurs, je vous demande de rester ici. Je serais de retour demain matin si les débats ne se prolongent pas trop.

Les soldats mirent bien à terre et saluèrent la Reine.

- Tu ne crains pas de te retrouver seule avec moi ? demanda Maléfique avec malice

- Je ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité au contraire, dit Aurore avec un affectueux.

La jeune Reine était heureuse de se retrouver enfin seule avec Maléfique. Elle sourit en se rappelant les dires de ses conseils humains. Ils étaient tous effrayés par Maléfique, enfin par sa puissance magique. Ils lui avaient tous rappelés la malédiction qui l'avait presque condamnée, pourtant c'était aussi Maléfique qui avait levé cette malédiction.

- Aurore ?

- Oui Maléfique.

- Pourquoi étais-tu là ?

- J'ai besoin de l'avis des représentant de la Landes mais surtout j'ai besoin de ton avis.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je préfère attendre que l'on soit devant le Conseil, dit Aurore.

Décidément Maléfique n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Elle aimait tant Aurore qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour la protéger, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait mettre Aurore à l'abri de tout mal. Elles firent le reste du trajet en silence, profitant de la présence l'une de l'autre. Depuis qu'Aurore avait été couronnée elles avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble. Par le passé elles passaient leurs journées ensemble. Ce temps semblait révolu. Aurore soupira se rappelant la raison de sa venue. Maléfique entendit le soupir. Elle se retint d'interroger Aurore, elle devrait attendre d'être devant le Conseil. Elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Maléfique aida Aurore à descendre de cheval avant de la guide jusqu'au trône que les habitants de la Landes avait offert à la jeune Reine, mais quand Maléfique voulut prendre sa place, Aurore serra la main de la fée pour la retenir. Plus que jamais la jeune femme avait besoin de la présence de celle qu'elle appelait sa marraine.

- Peuple de la Landes, merci de me recevoir, commença la jeune Reine. Je me présente devant vous car depuis la mort de mon père les royaumes environnants m'ont fait parvenir des messages et propositions de traités. Parmi les propositions me sont aussi parvenus des demandes d'union… de mariage. Le Conseil humain me presse de répondre et de prendre époux pour qu'il gouverne à mes côtés, voilà pourquoi je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui, car étant votre Reine je ne peux choisir un époux qui ne serait pas accepté par vous. Aussi j'aimerais que Maléfique, en tant que protecteur de la Landes, soit votre représentante et celle qui vous présentera les futurs prétendants.

Maléfique était sans voix et respirait difficilement. Bien que la nouvelle était prévisible elle ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que sa jeune protégée soit dans l'obligation de déjà se marier. Des voix s'élevèrent parmi les représentant de la Landes quant une voix s'éleva au milieu de la confusion.

- Ma Reine, commença Diaval, je ne suis pas à proprement parler un habitant de la Landes, cependant ses habitants m'ont adoptés, protégé, nourrit alors s'ils me le permettent j'aimerais dirent quelques mots.

- Si le Conseil est d'accord, dit Maléfique regardant chaque représentant de la Landes.

Personne ne s'opposa à la demande du corbeau.

- Aurore, je te connais depuis ton plus jeune âge, je t'ai nourrit et regardé grandir comme l'aurait fait un père et si tu me le permet j'aimerais venir aussi. D'autre part, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les humains quant à ce projet de mariage ou d'union, je pense ne pas être le seul à le penser, dit- Diaval en regardant Maléfique droit dans les yeux. Autrefois j'étais les ailes et parfois les yeux de Maléfique, Aurore m'accorderas-tu l'honneur d'être aujourd'hui tes ailes et tes yeux pendant les prochains jours au cœur de ton château ? demanda le jeune homme-corbeau

- Diaval, mon bel oiseau, tu as été un fidèle ami au cours de ces années et je ne trouverais personne de plus digne que toi pour ce rôle, je te remercie de ta proposition et j'accepte que tu sois mes ailes et mes yeux pendant le temps que tu estimeras cela nécessaire.

- L'oiseau parle bien, dit une voix que la jeune Reine reconnut

- Balthazar, murmura-t-elle

- Ma Reine, je appris langue de ton peuple pour mieux… toi me comprendre, dit l'homme-arbre. Je ne pas d'accord avec ton peuple, toi savoir gouverner sans Roi, Maléfique préparer toi à ce rôle. Je être d'accord avec corbeau et je pense que grand danger menace vous. En tant que garde et représentant du peuple homme-arbre je veux venir si Reine accepte.

- Balthazar, j'aimerais accepter ta présence à mes côtés, je me sentirais en sécurité, mais tu ne passerais pas inaperçus.

- Si ma Reine m'y autorise je peux proposer une solution, dit Maléfique.

- Je vous écoute protecteur.

- Je peux faire de Balthazar un homme, Diaval n'est pas le seul être vivant dont je peux changer la forme.

- Et bien cela est décidé, dit la jeune Reine, Maléfique, Diaval et Balthazar je vous remercie de venir avec moi, je n'en espérais pas tant.

- Ma Reine, avez-vous d'autres sujets à débattre avec le peuple de la Landes ? demanda Maléfique.

- Non, je devais juste m'entretenir avec vous de ces propositions de mariage.

- Dans ce cas, et avec l'accord des représentant de la Landes, j'aimerais que vous mettiez fin à cette réunion, dit Maléfique en inclinant la tête.

- Ce Conseil est ajourné, dit Aurore. Merci de m'avoir écouté peuple de la Landes.

Chacun s'inclinant devant la Reine avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations.

- Marraine ?

- Ma Mocheté ?

- Emmène-moi loin de ce tumulte.

Maléfique prit Aurore dans ses bras puis s'envola. La jeune Reine, rattrapée par la fatigue et bercée par le vol s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla Aurore se trouvait dans sa chambre d'enfant. Elle descendit pour rechercher Maléfique et la trouva assise dehors éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil. Aurore eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de sa marraine. La jeune femme s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible afin d'enlacer la fée qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ta présence et ton amour m'ont manqué Maléfique. Être Reine m'éloigne de toi alors que mon rêve est d'être à tes côtés et de vivre dans la Landes.

- Ma chère enfant, toi aussi tu m'as manquée, dit Maléfique en prenant les mains de la jeune fille. As-tu bien dormie ?

- Oui je te remercie.

- As-tu faim ?

- Oui, mais cela peut attendre encore un peu. Profitons de ces instants de paix.

- Nous aurons encore la journée de demain, tu as besoin de repos. Tes conseillers humains ne l'ont-ils pas remarqués ? Veulent-ils t'épuiser pour justifier de la nécessité de te trouver un époux ?

- Maléfique je ne peux rester.

- Bien sur que tu peux rester, j'ai fait dire à tes soldats que les débats s'éternisaient auprès des habitants de la Landes.

- Le protecteur de la Landes mentirait-il ?

- Absolument pas, le protecteur de la Landes fait de son mieux pour protéger sa Reine. Et je voudrais t'entretenir de cette histoire de mariage et te donner un premier avis.

- Maléfique, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir.

- Alors demain, dit Maléfique. Allons dîner Aurore et profiter d'une soirée agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

La soirée fut plutôt agréable, Maléfique et Aurore parlait de tout, de rien. Aurore aimait être avec le peuple de la Landes, ici elle n'était pas simplement la Reine, elle pouvait être elle-même. L'heure du coucher approchant, Maléfique accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Marraine, commença timidement Aurore sans regarder la fée, voudriez-vous…

Aurore s'interrompit. Maléfique s'étonna que la jeune Reine la vouvoie.

- Et bien Aurore, continue, l'encouragea-t-elle

- Voudriez-vous bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Maléfique regarda surprise la jeune femme devant elle qui n'osait lever le regard. Elle posa un doigt sur le menton d'Aurore pour la forcer à lever les yeux.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur Majestée ?

- Lorsque j'étais enfant il vous arrivait de venir me voir dormir…

- Tu le savais ?

- Il m'arrivait de faire semblant de dormir juste pour profiter de votre présence, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Eh bien, eh bien, comme c'est intéressant.

- Ne vous moquez pas, dit Aurore avec gêne.

Maléfique ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune Reine dans ses bras.

- Ce serait un honneur Majesté.

- Par pitié Maléfique, ne m'appelle plus par mon titre quand nous sommes seules.

- Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Aurore ou Mocheté, ou tout autre surnom que tu jugerais bon de me donner, mais aucun titre honorifique, s'il te plaît, pas ce soir, dit Aurore en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Maléfique

- Et bien, Aurore, il est temps que tu ailles dormir, et je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Marraine, je veux que vous restiez toute la nuit. J'ai besoin de votre présence, de votre réconfort, de votre force. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur.

Maléfique resserra son étreinte, elle n'avait jamais vu Aurore aussi fragile. Elle se souvenait toujours du serment qu'elle avait fait à Aurore le jour où la malédiction l'avait frappée. Ce jour-là Maléfique avait crue que sa vie s'arrêtait, elle pensait avoir perdu Aurore pour toujours. Et bien qu'elle ait brisé la malédiction, Maléfique protègerais de son mieux Aurore. Elle tiendrait sa promesse, aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en vie aucun mal ne serait fait à sa jeune protégée.

- Viens Aurore, allons-nous reposer, murmura Maléfique en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Aurore.

Elle installa la jeune fille dans le lit et installa un fauteuil juste à côté du lit.

- Veux-tu que je te conte une histoire pour t'aider à dormir ? demanda la jeune fée avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant, suggéra en plaisantant Aurore.

- Très drôle jeune fille.

- Pas d'histoire Maléfique, j'ai juste besoin de ta présence… tu me réconfortes.

- D'accord, se contenta de murmurer la jeune fée en lui prenant sa main. Il est temps de dormir ma Reine.

- Je ne veux pas me marier Maléfique et pourtant il semble que mon père ait promis ma main au Prince d'un des royaumes voisins, dit Aurore en larmes. Mes Conseillers veulent que j'accepte pour le bien du peuple.

- On en parlera demain.

- Maléfique il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas voulut parler devant le Conseil de la Landes.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ce soir, dit Maléfique

- Je ne voulais pas en effet, mais les conseillers de mon père sont persuadés que je vais les aider à renflouer les caisses du pays en pillant les ressources de la Landes.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Après que tu aies lancé la malédiction mon père à ruiné le pays pour tenter de te tuer. Et maintenant que tu m'as mise sur le trône de la Landes ils…

- Chut, ne dit plus rien, nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler demain, maintenant dors mon enfant.

Maléfique ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front de la jeune Reine et d'un peu de magie pour qu'Aurore ait un sommeil paisible et réparateur. Cette nuit là Maléfique veilla sur le sommeil de la jeune princesse. En regardant la jeune femme endormie, la fée réalisa combien Aurore lui avait manquée au cours des derniers jours. Depuis la naissance de la jeune Reine, Maléfique avait toujours été plus ou moins à ses côtés, tantôt veillant à son bien être, tantôt jouant des mauvais tours aux trois fées qui lui servait de « tantines ». Et puis il y avait eu les mois qui avaient précédé la malédiction, au cours des journée qu'elles avaient partagées, Maléfique était devenue la marraine, le précepteur et le protecteur d'Aurore. Les cadeaux magique des « tantines » combiné au maléfice du rouet et à l'innocence d'Aurore s'était transformé en un enchantement qui avait fini par ensorceler Maléfique. Et en faisant le serment de la protéger Maléfique avait irrévocablement lié sa vie à celle de la jeune femme. Elle avait libéré un peuple et mis fin à une guerre par amour. Car elle ne pouvait le nier, Maléfique aimait Aurore au point de vouloir révoquer sa malédiction, une malédiction qui lui avait presque arraché ce qui restait de son cœur, une malédiction qui lui avait apprit au prix d'une souffrance sans nom ce qu'était l'amour sincère. Cette enfant qui dormait paisiblement avait guérit les blessures de son âme, de son cœur et ses blessures physiques. Maléfique ne pouvait le nier, Aurore avait ramené son cœur à la vie en lui rendant la faculté d'aimer à nouveau. Malgré la magie, Aurore s'éveilla en hurlant le nom de la fée en pleine nuit.

- Tout va bien Aurore je suis là, dit Maléfique en serrant la jeune femme tremblante dans ses bras.

- Tu es là, répéta la jeune Reine en sanglotant.

Aurore se détacha de Maléfique, d'une main timide elle toucha le visage de sa marraine. Elle soupira comme rassurée et se blotti à nouveau dans les bras de la fée.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar, murmura Aurore. Tu es en vie.

Maléfique fut surprise par l'attitude étrange de sa « filleule », cependant elle ne dit rien se contentant de bercer la jeune fille pour la calmer.

- Tu étais avec moi au château, tu avais perdu tes ailes et les gardes t'encerclaient. Ils avaient tous l'épée à la main pour te tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mes conseillers me retenaient pour que je n'interviennent pas. J'étais si effrayée Maléfique. J'avais tellement peur de perdre. C'est alors que l'un des soldats à lever son épée pour la planter dans ta poitrine. Et je me suis réveillée et tu étais là

- Là, calme-toi mon enfant, je suis là.

- Tu restes avec moi, demanda Aurore.

- Oui, je reste avec toi.

Aurore se décala pour laisser de la place à Maléfique. La jeune fée, si souvent surnommée sorcière, comprit que la jeune Reine avait besoin de se sentir protégée, comme autrefois, comme avant la malédiction quand elle voulait venir vivre dans la Landes. Maléfique s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille qui vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. La jeune fée trouvant le lit trop étroit pour deux fit usage de la magie afin d'apporter plus de confort à la jeune Reine sur laquelle elle veillait. Aurore avait l'air si fragile et fatiguée. Jamais, de mémoire, Maléfique n'avait vu de peur dans le regard de la jeune fille, de la curiosité oui, du bonheur aussi mais pas de peur ni de tristesse. Aurore semblait avoir des secrets à son égard. Maléfique chassa ses pensées et profita pour dormir un peu maintenant qu'Aurore était à l'abri dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Maléfique s'éveilla, comme à son habitude, avec l'aurore. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les interstices des volets. L'un d'entre eux caressait sa joue et son œil avec douceur et chaleur. Elle sentit le poids de la jeune Reine contre elle. Aurore c'était blottie contre comme si elle ne voulait faire qu'une avec la jeune fée. Voir le visage enfin serein de sa filleule empli son cœur d'amour. Maléfique prit son temps pour détailler chaque trait du visage de la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir caresser sa joue, mais la crainte d'éveiller Aurore l'en empêchait. Avec regret elle se leva afin de préparer à sa filleule un petit déjeuner digne des habitants de la Landes et loin du protocole des humains. Elle descendit dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de cuisine pour préparer la table. Elle décida qu'elle n'utiliserait pas la magie et sortit cueillir quelques fleurs pour égayer la table. Elle finissait de disposer les fleurs cherchant quel serait le menu idéal qu'elle proposerait à sa jeune protégée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un coup, un seul mais d'une violence qui la fît sursauter. Maléfique se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir mais elle vit personne. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'un bruit attira son regard vers le sol pour y voir Diava blessé. Une flèche traversait son corps de part en part. Elle le prit avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait et le posa sur la table qu'elle préparait. Il perdait du sang mais cela importait peu à la sorcière qui agit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de la soigner. Elle brisa la flèche pour l'ôter et de soigner à l'aide de la magie la plaie. Elle fit apparaître un lit, prit l'oiseau dans ses mains pour le poser sur la couchette et pour finir elle lui fit prendre sa forme humaine. Son visage était défiguré par les restes de douleur dû à sa blessure. Sa respiration était rapide et erratique, le jeune homme tentait de reprendre son souffle. Malgré la curiosité et la colère naissante de voir son ami dans cet état, Maléfique prit sur d'attendre que Diaval puisse enfin parler. Elle décida tout de même de briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Diaval, je suis désolée. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce un chasseur qui t'a blessé ? Mon ami prend ton temps pour te reposer nous parlerons plus tard.

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour s'éloigner Diaval l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Maléfique nous avons été attaqué. Cette nuit les hommes ont pénétré les forêts de la Landes et nous ont déclaré la guerre. C'est une de leur flèche qui m'a blessée lorsque Balthazar m'a envoyé te prévenir.

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle les yeux de Maléfique brillèrent d'un éclat dorée qui ne présageait rien de bon. Diaval vit les volutes de fumée verte de la magie s'échapper des mains de la jeune sorcière.

- Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ? Quelle est donc cette nouvelle folie ?  
>- Ils prétendent que nous retenons Aurore de force.<p>

Un cri inhumain s'échappa alors de la poitrine de Maléfique. La magie l'enveloppa. Diaval ferma les yeux, il savait ce qui allait venir par la suite, il avait déjà vécu une scène similaire lors de la naissance d'Aurore. Mais aucune explosion de magie ne se produisit et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit la jeune Reine enlacer la fée et des filaments vert flottaient autour d'elles, mais cette magie avait une apparence étrange. Diaval tendit la main, il pouvait sentir la magie crépiter. Elle formait comme un bouclier autour d'Aurore et Maléfique. Il voyait les lèvres de la jeune Reine bouger mais n'entendait aucun son. Lorsque sa main fut en contact avec les filaments de magie cela picota ses doigts. Il tenta de traverser la magie mais rencontra une résistance. Il força et ressentit sa main être repoussée. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enfermées dans une bulle de magie qui les isolait du monde extérieur. Peu à peu la brume de magie les entourant se dissipait. Diaval tendit à nouveau la main et sentit que la force de la magie faiblissait. ni Aurore, ni Maléfique ne semblait prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. Diaval regardait l'étrange couple que formait la fée et sa filleule avec tendresse. En entendant la voix d'Aurore il comprit que la magie avait disparut.

- Je suis désolée Marraine, je ne les pensais pas si stupides. Emmenes-moi sur le lieu des combats pour mettre un terme à cette folie.

L'assurance dont faisait preuve la jeune Reine surpris Diaval qui doutait du bien fondé de son affirmation. Il avait vu la sauvagerie dont les humains avaient fait preuve en chargeant les habitants de la Landes. Maléfique se releva plus majestueuse que jamais.

- Diaval montre nous le chemin.

À peine avait-elle dit cela que le jeune homme redevenait corbeau. Il prit son envol suivit de Maléfique portant Aurore dans ses bras. La jeune Reine vit avec horreur de la fumée s'élever à l'horizon. Les hommes avaient mis le feu aux forêts de son nouveau royaume. Quand au protecteur de la Landes à la vu des signes d'incendie elle accéléra son vol. Des nuages commencèrent à s'amonceler au dessus du champ de bataille annonciateur d'un orage qui ne tarda pas à gronder. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel suivi d'un assourdissant tonnerre. Aurore vit que les yeux de Maléfique avait une étrange teinte verte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le champs de bataille, ne mettant pas fin aux hostilités mais la violence des flots atténua la force des combats. Aurore ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait, les sujets des deux royaumes qu'elle dirigeait s'entretuaient.

- Maléfique, peux-tu séparer les deux camps et nous poser au milieu ?

- Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux Ma Reine.

La jeune fée s'éleva dans les airs, sa filleule toujours dans les bras. Les iris de ses yeux prirent un teinte verte légèrement dorée puis une violente lumière verte toucha le sol séparant violemment les combattants. La jeune Reine fut impressionnée par la puissance du protecteur de la Landes. Une longue tranché de terre séparait les humains et les habitants de la Landes. Avec douceur, Maléfique vint se poser sur un monticule de terre afin que tous ceux qui étaient présent puisse voir la Reine. Alors que les habitants de la Landes posaient un genou à terre pour accueillir Aurore et le protecteur, les humains se mirent en position pour une nouvelle attaque.

- Capitaine, cria la Reine aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Un homme se sépara du groupe des humains.

- Ma Reine, dit-il en inclina la tête

- Qui est à l'origine de ce combat ? demanda-t-elle

- Le conseil nous a donné ordre d'attaquer car vous aviez été kidnappée, répondit-il.

- Kidnappée ? répéta la Reine.

- Oui votre Majesté.

- Je pensais pourtant que le message que je vous avez fait envoyé était clair. J'ai des affaires à régler avec le conseil de la Landes, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire penser au conseil que j'étais retenue contre mon gré ?

- Je ne sais pas votre Majesté, nous n'avons fait que suivre les ordres.

- Ordonnez à vos hommes de ranger leurs armes et sortez tous de cette forêt. Balthazar ?

L'homme arbre se releva à la mention de son nom.

- Oui, répondit-il

- Vous et vos hommes, veillez à ce que ces soldats sortent de la forêt en toute sécurité.

- Oui.

Il fit signe à quelques hommes arbres et prirent la route pour mener les hommes hors de la Landes.

- Maléfique.

- Ma Reine, dit la fée en posant un genou à terre.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces hommes, je voudrais les suivre en toute discrétion.

- A vos ordres Ma Reine, dit Maléfique en reprenant la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de prendre, à nouveau, son envol.

* * *

><p>Toutes mes excuses pour ce chapitre tardif, une panne d'inspiration en est la cause. Je travaille sur la suite. J'espère que vous avez aimée ce chapitre.<p> 


End file.
